En sus manos
by RetorcidaMente
Summary: Narcissa espera a Lucius pero no es él quien aparece. EXPLÍCITO, contiene insinuaciones incestuosas entre otras cosas enfermas.


Gracias a **Duquesa de Miel **por ser mi beta.

Cuidado, perversión a continuación.

Estaba oscuro en el cuarto vulgar en el que se estaba hospedando, sólo por aquella noche. Lucius lo prefería así, seguramente el muy bastardo no quería verla desnuda. La relación se había desgastado con los años, pero daba igual, sólo le importaba Draco.

El estar en ese lugar estúpido le molestaba: podían hacerlo perfectamente bien en su propia cama, pero el hombre insistía que un cambio de escenario podría ser bueno para su libido moribunda. Ella misma se había forzado a tomar una poción y ahora estaba más necesitada que nunca. Su esposo miraba más el trasero de su hijo que el suyo, pero ella nunca permitiría que le pusiera un dedo encima.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

La puerta se abrió, ella se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a besar los labios del hombre que penetró la paz del cuarto. Sus labios cubrieron los de él… Lucius parecía haberse encogido, era sospechosamente flacucho y tenía el pelo extrañamente revuelto.  
>Claro, no era Lucius. Mejor.<br>Forzó los labios a que se abrieran; el individuo de sexo masculino contra el que frotaba su cuerpo parecía no querer realmente sus atenciones, pero ella sabía jugar las fichas a su favor. Insertó su lengua en la boca del extraño, llevando su mano directamente a su entrepierna. Los hombres eran fáciles: querían ir directo al grano siempre. El chico estaba duro... deliciosamente, completamente erecto.

Cuando la boca de la rubia terminó el forzado beso, el chico aprovechó a hablar.  
>"E-es el cuarto equivocado yo-"esa voz era conocida. Los anteojos. Era Harry Potter. ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter en una posada en Diagon Alley? No importaba.<br>"Shh, ven conmigo, te haré sentir bien, Harry" le susurró y el chico se puso totalmente tenso. Parecía una tabla, era tan… tan inocente.

Narcissa le abrió el cinturón y los pantalones heredados excesivamente grandes cayeron al suelo de inmediato. Aprovechó para acariciar el juvenil miembro mejor y un gemido se perdió en la garganta del chico.  
>"N-no- ah!"<p>

"¿No qué? ¿Quieres que pare?" ronroneó en su oído, obviamente no iba a hacerlo. Se arrodilló delante de Harry, sus largas uñas rasparon apenas la tersa piel de su erección. Necesitaba causarle placer, pero no demasiado. Sus dedos presionaron firmes la base, iba a causarle placer pero impedirle llegar a la cúspide. Aquello era algo que deseaba causar con algo que no fuera su boca.

Insertó su longitud hasta su garganta, no era tan grande pero aún estaba por la mitad de su desarrollo. No, el tamaño le daba igual, lo que le importaba era que estaba sacándole la inocencia al enemigo de su Draco, y que le gustaba, le gustaba jugar con aquél niño.

"M-más…"

Aquella palabra tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa pero sólo por un momento. Que le gustara no era tan raro a decir verdad. Le dio un pequeño beso a la punta y se paró para susurrarle al oído.  
>"Vamos a la cama."<p>

Harry se tropezó en la oscuridad, pero siguió a la mujer que lo guiaba, obediente, sumiso, necesitado.

Ella lo empujó sin piedad sobre el colchón de calidad inferior y las ásperas sábanas. Como una cobra, con movimientos fluidos bajó sobre su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la camiseta muggle que llevaba el pobre huérfano. Su cuerpo rozó, horizontal todo el de Harry que yacía debajo del propio. Dejó que su miembro descansara entre sus muslos al descender completamente sobre su cuerpo, arqueándose un poco para poder besarlo bien. Ahora los besos eran respondidos torpemente.

"Harry, te deseo," le susurró. No mentía.

Con sus largas uñas trazó caminos en el cuerpo virgen del chico, su pecho libre de vello aún, hasta bajar a la modesta mata que rodeaba su miembro.  
>Sentía la cadera del chico elevarse, como un cachorrito tratando de hacerle el amor a un almohadón, pensó, sólo que el almohadón iba a hacerle el amor a él.<br>"Házmelo," le pidió, como si el chico tuviera opción o posibilidades de moverse. Estaba húmeda y lo sabía bien.  
>Abrió las piernas y montó al chico, soltando un gemido de placer. De a poco empezó a moverse.<p>

El niño soltaba sonidos ahogados, sus dedos se clavaban en la cama mientras ella hacía buena para del trabajo. La pelvis de Harry aún se movía, pero ahora con más sentido al chochar ambos cuerpos, en un esfuerzo conjunto por meterse tan profundo como fuera humanamente posible.

Ella bajó sus dedos y se estimuló un poco. Odiaba la posición por la falta de roce, pero la amaba porque le daba control. Conocía esa respiración entrecortada, sabía que el muchacho no iba a durar más de un minuto y se clavó las uñas para obligarse a llegar al orgasmo antes que él.  
>El resultado fue casi inmediato: sintió el calor de los fluidos mezclados inundarla mientras la ola de placer la recorría en momentos de sublime paz. Enseguida, salió de encima de él y tomó la varita para limpiarse. Odiaba estar sucia, aunque fuera por motivos válidos. Se sentó al lado del chico y, sin saber bien por qué, sintió la necesidad de acariciarle el cabello.<br>"Señora Malfoy…" susurró Harry, y el corazón de Narcissa se frenó. El chico la había reconocido… Podía decirle a su hijo y-  
>"No le diré nada a nadie," le aseguró. Era idiota. Potter era totalmente idiota, pero no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida y agradecida por el gesto. Le besó los labios de forma remotamente maternal y susurró un gracias, que nunca admitiría... como el resto de aquella noche.<p>

"Está muerto," anunció poniendo en riesgo su vida. Que Draco estuviera vivo era un bonus, pero ella sabía que le debía un favor y odiaba sentirse endeudada con el muchacho.  
>Después de aquello, todo eran escombros. Recordó aquella noche, sentada en un pedazo de piedra, lejos de todo. Había empujado el pensamiento a la parte de atrás de su cerebro, pero hoy se permitió volver a mirarlo. Y ahora, en la distancia, se dio cuenta de que Lucius nunca apareció.<p>

Seguramente el muy bastardo estaba en casa, manoseando a su hijo.


End file.
